Like Fallen Snow
by Beyond Unstoppable
Summary: He had given everything to the village. His heart, his soul, his body, and his mind. He had endured more than anyone can fathom, all for the sake of Konoha and it's people... just so they would see he isn't the demon they say he his. That is, until the villagers finally stepped over the line. Sometimes putting your heart out will only end in pain and anger, a lesson Naruto learned.
1. Chapter 0 -- I Am Going To

**A/N: Ooookay. So this is my first ever story (that I'm showing people, technically. But whatever ._.) I usually dislike long Authors Notes in the beginning of stories, so the more lengthy one will be at the bottom! With that, I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I do not and will never own Naruto. This story is completely fictional. Well... more fictional than Naruto already is... I only own the plot/whatever OCs show up. So yeah!**

* * *

Fire.

The boy could feel it on his back, drawing closer and closer, carried by the monsters that were after him. He could hear their angered shouts and curses, but he couldn't understand them. It was as if their bloodthirsty voices were in the distance, and yet the heat of their flames was so close.

The boy could feel the inferno blaze throughout his boy, boiling his stomach. His heart. It wasn't the heat of fury that burned through his veins, nor was it hatred. It was such an unrelenting fear that it turned everything in its path to cinders, rampaging through the child like an enrage bull trapped inside of a tiny cage. His head turned towards the girl desperately running beside him. Her short brown hair turned to a smoldering orange as the fires behind them started to catch up, the footfalls of their pursuers growing nearer.

"Get them!" The shouted in a sudden clarity.

"Kill them!" They screeched the command.

"Run faster!" The boy begged the girl, pulling her hand harder. The girl's bangs hid most of her face in shadows, but her mouth was hung open, a heavy, labored wheezing coming from her.

"I can't!" She gasped out, stumbling and crashing into the ground as she clutched her chest. Her body demanded air that her lungs just couldn't give. Immediately the boy began to yank on her hand with his one good arm, the other hanging limply by his side 'Come on!' he wanted to scream, 'We gotta go!' he wanted to yell. But no matter how much he tried, his voice wouldn't work.

"Run…"

The boy's body froze, looking down at the girl in horror at the barely audible whisper that came from her.

"N-No! I'm not gonna leave you!" He exclaimed, his voice finally working again as fat tears ran down his face. He continued to pull on her arm, ignoring the whispers from the trees that surrounded him.

… _run…_

"You have to!" She screeched at him, causing her lungs to retaliate once again, making her collapse even further into the ground. It felt as if her lungs were scratching and clawing against her chest, tearing her apart from the inside out.

_run… run…_

The boy opened his mouth to scream at her again, but nothing came out. His lips moved as if words were escaping, but the only sounds around him were the trees and the fire.

_run… Run… Run.._

The girl looked up at him, her eyes still obscured by shadows (_why couldn't he see her eyes?_) as her own mouth moved, any words spoken drowned by the roaring flames fast approaching and the trees (_he wanted to see her eyes_) that surrounded them at every angle. Blackness was everywhere (_he NEEDS to see her eyes!_) around them. A suffocating darkness.

_Run.. Run.. Run. Run._

The whispers from the grand oaks were turning louder. The inferno that was gaining on them, making the air shriek. The ground shook with the stomps of the mob as they neared.

_Run. Run. RUN. RUN. RUN_

The boy scrambled up as the sounds grew to be too much, covering one of his ears with his only working hand, feeling as if his whole boy was being ripped apart molecule by molecule with unadulterated terror.

_RUN RUN RUN RUNRUNRUN_

His ears felt as if they were bleeding.

_RUNRUN__**RUN**_

His small legs pumped as they carried him away from his fallen friend.

_**RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN**_

Faster and faster, the boy ran as quickly as his little feet could go, his limp arm suddenly working as he slammed his hands against both ears, the racket turning absolutely unbearable.

_**RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN**__**RUNRUNRUNRU**__**-**_

"STOP!" He screamed, planting himself in place as the shrieks from the trees immediately halted. The forest was covered in a thick, deafening silence, shell-shocking the little boy.

That is, until a blood-curdling scream ripped apart the deathly quiet, the boy's neck giving a sickening crack as he turned to see where it came from, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest as his head throbbed.

The monsters that had chased him so far from home crowded around the little girl, who was frantically reaching out for the boy. Her mouth was opened wide with a screech that ripped apart her throat, filled with untold amounts of fear and suffering. Her eyes were still hidden from view (_her eyes_) as if they were consumed by darkness (_why couldn't he see her __EYES__?!_).

A glint appeared above the girl's head as one of the monsters raised something.

A knife.

"… no…"

The blaze came closer.

The blade came down.

_run_

The fire licked at his feet.

Red.

So much red.

"NOOOOO!"

The fire swallowed the boy whole.

Then there was nothing.

But shadows.

.-.-.

Cerulean eyes burst open as a teenage boy screamed out incoherently, thrashing as he fell off the small bed. He landed halfway on the blankets (he had thrown them off of himself long ago) and on the unforgiving cold and hard floor.

Scrambling up, his stomach lurched as he raced sloppily towards the bathroom, slamming the door open violently. His legs collapsed as the teen reached the toilet, his chin crashing against the seat and his teeth clanking painfully together. Gagging so brutally his throat closed for a moment, everything he had previously eaten earlier that day rushed up, choking him as he let it out into the bowl. Even after his stomach was empty it continued to heave, spitting out the bile and whatever meager liquids remained.

Panting heavily, his lungs demanding more oxygen than he could give, the teen fell away from the toilet as he sat against the white wall of the bathroom. Damp blonde hair clung to his usually tan face, his temporarily pale skin wet with anguished sweat and remorseful tears. His half-lidded blue eyes swirled with all sorts of emotions. Exhaustion, anger, regret, pain, heartbreak, numbness, apathy. But most of all, a bitter sense of vengeance stirred within him, his whiskered cheeks twitching with the effort it took to keep from letting out a crestfallen sigh.

Minutes passed by in silence, with only the rhythmic ticking of a clock making any semblance of noise in the almost sacred quiet of the inn's room.

"I'll kill them…" His hoarse voice murmured.

"I'm going to kill them al-

* * *

-LLLLLLRIGHT!" A loud, slightly squeaking cry boomed to the startled kids who sat behind desks. They glared, groaned, or rolled their eyes in response. Possibly all three in some special cases. It was only their first day at the Academy after all. Did they seriously have to put up with this nimrod the _entire year_?!

"I'm going to be the next Hokage, and you'll remember my name! _THE_ Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

**A/N: Ohmai. Well, this is a bit strange for me! I'm not used to sharing any of my works, so this is my first published story. I apologize for any mistakes, 'cause I'm currently Unbeta'd (though I would really appreciate one!) so yeah -coughcoughHINTcoughcough- A lot of things will probably change if I do continue this, mainly the rating. No idea if it will go to M or not, but it currently isn't that bad I think. So! Do you guys want to read more? Read and Review please! Any criticism counts :D But please be a bit nice? Newbie and all. Not quite mentally prepared to have my hopes and dreams smashed!****  
**

**-Beyond Unstoppable**


	2. Chapter 1 -- I Exist

**I'm alive! I also don't own Naruto. That's Masashi Kishimoto honor. I only own the plot and whatever OC's that show up. Like always, notes on bottom.**

**Shout-Outs to my lovely reviewers! Thank you thor94, BlueCottonCat, and Guest!**

"Talking"

_"Jutsu*"_

* * *

Chapter 1

"I Exist"

* * *

Osamu Akiyama had a fulfilling life. At ninety-four years old, the retired merchant could definitely say that his existence had been more than satisfactory. He had married the most dazzling woman in all of Konoha (bless her soul). He had children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren to spare, the legacy of his name was in no danger of going out. His business, which he'd started so long ago, had flourished under his nurturing hands. Oh yes, Osamu Akiyama had lived an honest, good life. Even now, though he is no longer able to see or hear like he used to, or stand without a cane, and even though he is unable to live on his own any longer, the old man was very happy with his family watching over him. Especially on spring days such as this. The sun shining overhead, not too warm and yet not too cold; a pleasant breeze that danced through the air with a grace only found in nature. It carried a feeling of the coming sweltering heat of summer with a comforting lightness, easing the village into the harsh temperatures with the gentleness of a caring mother. Yes, this day was perfect.

Oh, how Osamu loved to just stand outside of his quaint little townhome by the edge of the forest, with his body shaking effortlessly - like a chihuahua in the winter - as his knobby hands gripped onto his wooden cane. Being as absurdly ancient as he was, the retired merchant didn't hear the soft thump of little feet landing behind him. Didn't see the smoke of a jutsu being used beside him. Didn't even register the obscenely old woman at his left, even though she wasn't there mere moments before.

No, Osamu Akiyama would live out the rest of his days, clueless that he had become an accomplice to the getaway of the century, as most would come to call it. He would never know that he had been used by the Infamous Prankster King of Konoha himself.

* * *

Let it be known to all, Naruto loved the wind. The way it brushed against his hair as he ran, like a parent softly threading their fingers through their child's locks, or at least he assumes. How it would nip against his face playfully as he zipped through the trees, the chill of the crisp air stinging in the comfortable warmth of the spring morning. Love was an understatement. Naruto adored the wind, and always looked forward to when it would show it's invisible face.

"Stop running, brat!"

"You're in so much trouble when we catch you!"

"How dare you do that to the Fourth's Monument, you stupid kid!"

A huge grin plastered itself on his face as the boy leapt in the air away from his pursuers, spinning towards them cockily as he stuck out his tongue at them, his limbs stretched out around him, snorting with a cheeky laughter when veins nearly exploded on his chasers' faces. Why was it so easy to mess with adults? It was just too funny! "Come on slow pokes! You couldn't even catch a snail!"

You could see their faces twitching as the poor Chūnin held themselves back from a full on attack, settling for pouring very colorful words out of their mouths instead. After all, not only were they trained Shinobi, proud and powerful protectors of Konoha, they were also chasing after a second-year Academy student - not even a Genin! - who was currently and effectively evading them. Of course, they didn't know that Naruto was able to sneak away from his Anbu protectors before he even set foot in the school building, but that was such a minor detail.

Still. This wasn't something that any of them wanted to share with to their friends. Being outclassed by a brat was absolutely humiliating. Nope, this was something that was going to remain between the three of them, not a whisper to anyone else. If the damn kid would just _slow down_, it would be easy to catch him. But the brat wouldn't stop. He just kept going and going, his infinite reserves leaving the trio heaving for breath behind him. This kid was a monster, that's for sure. A pure powerhouse. Well… for a child at least.

Unluckily for them, Naruto was getting pretty bored of his pursuers' crappy tactics. He could tell they weren't his usual pursuers. Typically, the shuriken and low grade paper-bombs would have been flying by now, as the adults' patience waned. That was always fun. But these bozos? He couldn't get any reactions out of them, or at least not the ones that he wanted.

"Hey assholes! Are your mammas as ugly as you guys are?! 'Cos that would explain a lot!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

"WAIT UNTIL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU, YOU SNOT-NOSED TWERP!"

"IMMA STRANGLE YOU!"

See? Nothing. How dull.

Sighing as he reached the end of the woods, the blonde planted his feet on the very first townhouse roof he landed on and launched himself off of it a moment later.

It was often said that Naruto wasn't very smart. The more accurate terms for him would be stupid, foolish, naive, and childish. However, that doesn't mean that the the blonde wasn't smart. His intelligence just came in strangely shaped boxes, one of those being means of escape.

As he was falling, his cerulean eyes scanned the relatively empty streets with a sly glint. His lips twitched into a smirk as he spotted an old geezer straight ahead, one who could barely even stand against the wind without being knocked over. His hands flew together with an effortlessness that came with plenty of practice, as he performed a jutsu he had learned in the Academy just months before. Dog..Boar..Ram..

"_Henge no Jutsu*_…" The words were barely audible as he murmured, landing silently just moments before a puff of smoke surrounded the boy briefly.

By the time the poor Chūnin landed on the roof that Naruto had already abandoned, all they could see down below was an empty street, and a ridiculously old couple. Their gazes passed over the people fleetingly, focusing on finding the trademark yellow hair and orange jumpsuit of the prankster. Seeing none, the trio scowled and continued onward on their search for the trouble maker.

Down below, the old woman smirked darkly, cackling beside the oblivious old man. With another poof of smoke, a child with dark brown hair and casual clothing stood in her place, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. How easy! His heart pounded with a fleeting high from his earlier adrenaline rush, pride glimmering in his eyes, especially when he walked into a more populated area. All around him were rumors of the newest prank. Of how the Fourth Hokage's face was now adorned with a very stylish (in Naruto's opinion) mustache, derped out eyes, and a horrendous unibrow. Oh. And purple hair. The civilians around him complained and ranted about it, not understanding how he did it or how he got away with it. The grin on Naruto's face grew larger and larger as he heard people talking about him, the names they called him slipping off of his back like boiling water. Sure, it hurt and stung, but it didn't linger. They called him the Number One Unpredictable Prankster Knucklehead of Konoha. Such a long title, but the child didn't care. All that mattered was that people were talking about him. They were acknowledging his presence, whether they knew it (or liked it for that matter) or not. He existed. He mattered. He was absolutely epic.

After Naruto patiently walked to his apartment from the complete other side of the Village, the blonde finally was able to unwind after the intense day, kicking off his shoes into the corner of the entryway.

* * *

"I'm home!" The kid announced to the empty apartment, his eyes shimmering with excitement as he collapsed on his couch in a fit of manly giggles and snorts. He did it! He pulled off one of the best pranks ever! He defaced the Fourth Hokage's stone face on the Mountain! And not just with one or two paint cans that were carelessly dumped. No. The Fourth's face was his canvas, and he was the painter. Only the best facial hair for the Hokage he respected and looked up to the most! The purple hair and the crossed eyes were only there to accent the utter badassery of his masterpiece. How epic was he?!

Smile still on his face, Naruto shifted so he could face his sparsely decorated apartment. Other than the hole-ridden couch he was laying on, there wasn't much to look at. A small, wobbly coffee table with Gama-chan resting on it. A tiny, wilting plant on the windowsill, one that desperately needed to be watered. A kitchen table, covered with old Ramen cups piled sky high, and counters that were in such bad condition they were basically beyond repair. It was so empty, and (aside from the horrendous amounts of garbage), it looked like no one actually lived there. Slowly, the grin that graced Naruto's face became more and more brittle as the cruel words of the villagers finally left their mark. Grabbing Gama-chan, his precious and beloved toad coin purse, the blonde held it close, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, that smile still fighting to stay on his lips.

_"Monster…"_

_"That accursed Demon…"_

_"I wish he would just disappear."_

_"Stupid fox. Why can't he go away?"_

_"Why can't the whelp die already?"_

The happy expression crumbled to nothing as he curled around Gama-chan, letting out a stifled sob as tears ran down his face, snot leaking from his nose and covering the toad-purse. Their words hurt so much. He didn't show it when outside, of course. That would only make it worse. He learned quickly that tears only encouraged the villagers, leading to more brutal insults and harsh treatment. So he always held it in. All the sadness, all the anger, all the pain. It was hidden inside of him, locked away behind walls Naruto had built up to protect himself. But there were times where the pressure grew too much. When he had to let it out.

And so he did. Clutching his only companion, a cheap toad coin-purse, Naruto released all of the tears. All of the cries. All off the agony that he kept within himself. Looking at his beloved Gama-chan, sniffling as he rubs his mucus-covered nose, strands sticking to his sleeve afterwards.

"I exist, right Gama-chan?" His voice was strained, full of so many emotions. The hollowness of being alone was eating at him, consuming Naruto from the inside out. He just wanted someone, anyone, to stand by his side. Sure, the Hokage is kind to him, treats him like a grandson. But he's never there for him. And yeah, the Ichiraku's are nice, but he is just their valued customer. All Naruto wants is for someone who waits for him. Someone that says, 'Welcome home!'

In front of the Hokage Monument, a small girl stood before the great mountain with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Scrunching her nose at the sight of the Fourth's defaced stone head, she frowned at all of the talk going on around her. At how this prank, even though it had gone too far, was actually a little impressive. Her eyes glinted with the challenge, a grin slowly easing itself onto her lips. "... Meh…"

"I can do better~"

* * *

Henge no Jutsu : Transformation Jutsu : E-Rank : An Academy taught jutsu that allows the user to transforms into anything they want. The more skilled the Transformation, the harder it is to distinguish.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I had everyone wait so long for this chapter. A whole 2 months (ish) since the last update... Please don't hate me ;o; Anyways, while it is entirely my own fault for being lazy about writing this thing, school didn't help in the slightest. So yeah. Also, I know it's a bit short and all, but hopefully the future chapters will be longer!**

**In better news! I got a beta! -SQUEEEEAL!- L'sHope is your guys' savior, since this chapter wasn't ready for ANYONE to read. It wasn't fit for human eyes. It was nasty. But! Hope is the best beta EVER, so be sure to mentally thank her! I'm still not used to doing Author's Notes, so it might be a lil weird x3 Sorry 'bout that .-. **

**Anyhoo, please RR, any critiques (if they're reasonable) will help! Hope y'all have an epic day, and stay awesome!**

**-Beyond Unstoppable**


End file.
